monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Clan:The Desire Sensors
tGFP63Yi_wI Clan's Theme __TOC__ Official TDS Chatroom Clan! Story At first there was only chaos, then, Kunchuudrome was born. When there's Chaos, there's God. Kunchuudrome created all the Kunchuus. After creating the holy race, he started making all the other cretures we know in the Monster Hunter world. But then, a menace of unknown origin, the Kut-Kawful, foresaw this event and started attacking them. The Kunchuus were not prepared and feel to their demise. Enraged, the Kunchuudrome created The Desire Sensor, to prevent hunters from annoying him. With this evil weapon, hunters will forever seek for the rare drops they're missing to create their weapons and equipment, thus, eventually losing their souls to it. Then Kunchuudrome began his quest to find and destroy the Kut-Kawful once and for all. Hunters thought they had both died. They didn't realized that Kunchuudrome is actually alive, crawling in an unknown desert looking for his arch nemesis. Then a hunter with an Azure Rathalos Armor saw Kunchuudrome. The hunter, who was Drexzen's father, created The Desire Sensors clan to support Kunchuudrome. The members of the clan became the masters of their own desires. The legend says, the day Kunchuudrome and Kut-Kawful engage in battle, all shall be destroyed. Introduction "I herd u liek rare drops." Basically, these random dudes online came together and were like: "LOL lets make a clan". So The Desire Sensors were born, a ruthless, cunning, and deceptive clan lead by the vicious Drexzen. They sought one goal, to exterminate all monster, except for one. The Konchudrome. They journeyed across the interwebs, gaining member after member, growing stronger over time. They sat on their butts, and typed in the chat room for all it was worth. They too would soon become masters of their own desires. And now that the sacred Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate has been released, they continue the slaughter of monsters, destroying apex predators in the name of Konchudrome. However, one foe remains, the evil and dreaded god that is the Desire Sensor, plaguing the way forward when the members of the clan need rare materials for OP weapons. It is up to the clan to master their own desire and purge the RNG that blocks their way forward. Rules 1. Anyone can join, contact the Leaders or notify Drexzen. 2. There is no such things as "I'm not skilled enough to join clan" this is a hunting group for hunters of any skill with intentions of helping one another. 3. Anyone who is inactive in the game will be removed from the clan. Some Leaders will remove Users if they lost their trust to them. 4. Foul Languages can be used but don't abuse it or offend anyone. 5. While on hunts, make sure to use actual teamwork. No throwing insults at each other for mistakes. 6. Unless upswinging someone onto a monster for a mount attack, getting rid of stun/sleep status, or having a PvP match, do not attack members while on hunts. 7. No insulting others for weapon or armor choices. 8. While grinding for too long isn't fun, try to help out your fellow members as much as possible with getting rare items. Members Leaders Drexzen Hunter Name: Drexzen Weapons: Catchphrase: "Hntrs pls." Gob The Najarala Hunter Name: Samuel Weapons: Catchphrase: "Alrighty then!" Pesky elderdragon Weapons: Catchphrase: "Gotta Love em!" TNB12 Hunter Name: Piderman Weapons: Catchphrase: "Release the bogus!" DatAxe Weapons: Catchphrase: "99 drops but a pl8 ain't one." Locke The Ceanataur Weapons: Catchphrase: "i deserve challenjour, gg" Jusrat Weapons: Catchphrase: "You Enjoy Myself" Azo369 Weapons: Catchphrase: "get rekd, scrubs" Co-Leaders Democide Weapons: Catchphrase: "Good perception, there". Setheo Hunter Name: Setheo Weapons: Catchphrase: "Aye~" The Void Joker Weapon: Catchphrase: "Always keeping a hammer under my pillow." Bass21 Weapons: Catchphrase: "Dasvidanya Shitlords" GhostToast Weapons: Catchphrase: "I totally meant to do that." Other Members Blazing Black Dragon Weapons: Catchphrase: "Blaze it hard" Garmer Hunter Name: Garmer Weapons: Catchphrase: "Woot!" MiggyMcMig Weapons: Catchphrase: "Gank that peaceful monstrosity" Kayhighwindroxsforev Hunter Name: SHLobo Weapons: Catchphrase: "I GO FOR THE LEGS" KZIV Weapons: Catchphrase: "Tigrex, we ride to war, hahaha!" Cybuster100 Weapons: Catchphrase: "3... 2... GO TO HELL!" AcrylicBloodlust Weapons: Catchphrase: "Glitch Rod Master Race" Eman4evr Weapons: Catchphrase: "Demacia!" Silvergunlance Weapons: Catchphrase: "You better have insurance, Ass whoopin' insurance. Cuz you about to pay a deductable" GoaMagara78 Hunter Name: Justin Weapons: Catchphrase: "Muffin Button!" RathaBladerZ Weapons: Catchphrase: "Burn!" Fusion Hunter Hunter Name: Fusion Weapons: Catchphrase: "Reject common sense to make the impossible possible." YukiHaze Weapons: Catchphrase: "Fak u Gubul" Swaggy Swagsire Weapons: Catchphrase: "PICK A GOD AND PRAY" Guren The Walrus Weapons: Catchphrase:"I'm gon Dual Bustah yo ass!" Sporber Weapons: Catchphrase: "AWWW NUGGETS, GOTCHA BITCH" Lolazerz Weapons: Catchphrase: "So Tasty!!!" Master Ceadeus 27 Hunter name: jon / cead / MasterCeadeus27 Weapons: Catchphrase: "Best job I ever had." SpectorP Weapons: Catchphrase: "I'm getting really tired of your shit monster hunter..." DeoxTew Weapon: Catchphrase: "I'll Crush You!" Kevin tam Weapon: Catchphrase: "Don't contract ESS" Transmorphic Wyvern Weapon: Catchphrase: "Not again Desire Sensors!" Monster.hunter.owns.all Weapon: Catchphrase: Unleash the Kraken! UltimateMonsterHunter Weapon: Catchphrase:Prepare to be my bitch DRAGONLEADER852 Weapon: Catchphrase: all hail the dragon overlords!! Drake 512 Weapon: Catchphrase: "More badass than ever!" ApexDangus Weapon: Catchphrase: "Red haired people." Clan's Hymn Others Credits to Wolf for making the Clan and Template Profile